


Music of the Soul 

by WolfaMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Scott, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Bond, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prison, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Psychic Bond, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entertainment on the raft. Post Civil War. Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Soul 

Music of the Soul   
BY: Wolfa Moon  
SUMMARY: Entertainment on the raft. Civil War Spoilers.  
DISCLAIMER: No own.

~~Singing~~ 

MOTS

Wanda sits quietly in her cell. She can’t move her arms. She can’t do anything period. The guards come in once and a while to mock them. Those that had fought to make things right. Fight for good. She can feel them right outside her cell. Hear them laugh at her, at them.  
Clint wisecracks right back at them. They get pissed off and bang on his cage. He laughs and sings. Wanda gets lost in his voice. Rocking to his beat. She misses being free to let her hands dance. Her mind still dances.   
Then there is the kicker on shower night. Clint went and came back wet, bruised and bloody. Only one of the guards came back then the four who went with him. He shoved Clint into his cell. Everyone voices concern but then he starts singing.  
“~~Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray   
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio.~~” Wanda turns to see Clint grip his bed and lay down on it.   
“~~Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television   
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe~~” Sam is standing guarded by the front of his cell. He looks worried too.   
“~~Rosenbergs, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom   
Brando, "The King and I", and "The Catcher in the Rye"~~ “  
“Clint?” Sam calls.  
“~~Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen   
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye~~” Sam joins in on the chorus. Scott bangs on his chair like a drum.  
“~~‘We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it~~” The trio continue with the song. Wanda maneuvers to look over at Clint. Wishing to help him. Then she felt it. Someone was focusing their thoughts on her. Looking up in shock, she sees Clint dancing a hand in the air.  
“Anybody know any Nirvana?” Scott asks. Clint starts.  
“~~Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over-bored and self-assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word~~” Scott bangs on his chair. Sam beats along to it too. Joining Clint with singing.  
“~~Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello~~” Then she hears a faint call of her name. Looking around. Then it’s so clear. Closing her eyes.  
“~~With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us~~” Reality fades away.

///  
“Clint?” Clint smiles at her. They are at his farm.   
“Yeah?” She runs over toward him.  
“How are you doing this?”  
“I’m focusing.” She backs up to look at him.  
“But you aren’t like me.”  
“No, but I’ve been around a lot of people to learn a few things. I may not be able to receive but I can certainly broadcast.”  
“Thank you.” She hugs mental Clint. “How bad did they hurt you?”  
“Just bruised. Anything I can do to help?”  
“You are doing it.”  
“If you need me,” he hugs her close. “Ask me to sing. It’s how I focus.”  
“You have a beautiful voice.”  
“Thank you,” he sighs.  
“You are hurt and tired, rest.”  
“Yes, mam.” He slips away from her but she stills hold a bit of him. This is the first time she has felt free in a long time.   
///

MOTS

It’s that time of the day. Clint has been riling up the guards. The boys have been having a push up contest, while Wanda counts out loud for them. It’s shower night and this has them a little on edge after last time. Scott had come back also a little banged up. Sam just whistled and they let him be.  
This night 7 guards came into the room.  
“Clint?” Wanda calls. Scott had given up on push ups and watching as Sam and Clint still go at it. Clint stops when he hears her. “Sing for me.”  
“~~Today is the greatest  
Day I've ever known  
Can't live for tomorrow  
Tomorrow's much too long  
I'll burn my eyes out  
Before I get out~~.” They stood before Clint’s cell.  
“Come on song bird,” one ordered. Clint stood looking over at Wanda. Winking,  
“~~I wanted more  
Than life could ever grant me  
Bored by the chore  
Of saving face.~~” Wanda focuses on him. She can feel him. Watching the guards as they form ranks around him. He continues as they take him down the corridor.   
As they step into the washroom a few begin to strike out at him. He fights as well as he can with being out numbered.  
Wanda gasps at what she feels through their bond. Her blood boils. She screams.  
“SING!” hearing her Clint laughs and starts a new song.  
“~~Sorcerers of madness  
Selling me their time  
Child of god sitting in the sun  
Giving peace of mind.~~” Then he feels it. Can feel her. Her power. One begins to strike at him again but he is being held there with her red glow. Then he is moving with it. Pushing them away. They all stand back and aim their guns on him.  
“STAND DOWN!”  
“You should head your own advice.” Clint warns lowering his arms. His hands dancing as if playing a piano. “~~Of all the things I value most of all  
I look inside myself and see  
My world and know that it is good  
You know that I should.~~” He takes a shower while the few he went through around him get up. They are beyond pissed. So when Clint is done they begin to strike but then they are thrown from the room with red power. The others have no clue what is going on. Clint walks out.   
“~~Girl, look what you've done to me,  
Me, and my whole world,  
Girl, you brought the sun to me,  
With your smile, you did it girl~~,” he walks right up to Wanda’s cage. They smile at one another. The guards giving them a wide birth. Also they are stuck between reporting this or letting it go. If they report then they go on report. If they let it go, no foul.  
“~~I'm telling you girl, something unknown to me,  
Makes you what you are,  
And what you are is all I could ask for me,  
And its good to feel that way girl.~~”  
“Clint,” she laughs at him.  
“Thank you.” He steps back and heads to his room. Continues singing,  
“~~Thank you girl, for making the morning brighter  
Girl for making the night time nicer  
Girl for making a better world for me.~~” Once settled, Scott calls out.  
“Bon Jovi.” Sam is the one to actually start singing. Clint lays down. His hands dancing in the air and the red magic dancing between them.

MOTS

A week goes by with no shower breaks. Steve comes and breaks them out. Standing before them he flips the switches to let them out. Clint moves slow but goes to Wanda to get her out of her binds.   
“Let’s get out of here.” Steve rallies. Sam moves over to help Clint. Once Wanda is free, Sam puts his arm under Clint’s as he sways. “What’s wrong?” Steve asks.  
“They stopped feeding him.” Steve looks around like he wants to hurt the guards all over again.  
“Well, let’s get out of here.” They go out the way they all came in. Inside the small plane they all sit down. Wanda cuddling up next to Clint. Scott sits across from them grabbing food and handing it over. Wanda takes it and opens it. Sam and Steve get into the cockpit.  
“So where are we going?”  
“Wakanda.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.” Then singing comes from the back.  
“~~Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better.~~” Steve looks over at Sam.  
“It’s the Beatles.” Sam informs him.  
“I know, but why?”  
“Not much entertainment and it gave us all something to do. It also helped Wanda. And that was something amazing.”  
“What?”  
“Tell you when we land. I’m starving.” He gets up and joins the singing as he heads toward the rest of the group.  
“~~So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah~~.” 

MOTS

Departing the plane they are welcomed by the King and Bucky.   
“It’s safe.” Steve Says moving forward.  
“Why the change of heart?” Clint asks Steve.  
“It’s a long story.” The group moves slowly toward them.  
“Welcome to Wakanda.” The king speaks taking them in. Team Cap are angry and hurt.  
“Do you have a doctor?” Wanda asks him. Turning to look at her, he nods. “We need one.”  
“Are you injured?” Steve asks. His concern and focus on getting them out and safe. Mentally kicking himself, he should have asked earlier.  
“Clint is, don’t lie.” The king calls over his shoulder and some people come out.   
“This way,” A medical looking person calls to the two. Clint turns to Steve.  
“Laura?”  
“She’s safe.”  
“Thank you. Okay, next request.” Wanda huddles close to his side.  
“Sweet dreams.” He smiles kissing her forehead.   
“~~Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something.  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you.~~”

MOTS

Steve looks to the others.  
“Anybody else hurt?”  
“No, “ Scott began. “Clint took most of the beat downs. People still sore over Loki and such.” Steve sighs. Gathering or ignoring that things are still bad. “Didn’t know he had magic in him. He should have used that.”  
“He doesn’t.” Steve states bluntly.   
“Wanda was projecting through Clint.” Sam informed them.  
“Wow, I didn’t know she could do that.” Steve is impressed. Scott moves to get some real food.  
“I think it’s just them.” Sam claps Steve on the shoulder. “Let’s get some food ready.”

MOTS

Wanda traced her fingers over Clint’s. The pads of her identity trying to blend with his. Looking up she sees Clint looking at her.  
“Are you okay?” Clint asks her.  
“You are the one who was hurt.”  
“You are the one for was trussed up like a turkey. This is nothing.” Wanda leans into him. Taking comfort in her friend and guardian. Resting his head on hers he begins to sing.  
“~~It was a Monday, when my lover told me,   
"never pay the reaper with love only."   
What could I say to you, except, "I love you."   
And "I’d give my life for yours."~” Wanda let her hand dance around Clint’s. Her talent weaving with his nimble hands. In her mind wishing she had hurt the guards more when she fought through Clint. But that would have just brought more pain upon them. Possibly experimentation.   
“~I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear~~.”  
“Clint?”  
“Yes,” Clint holds her hand tighter.  
“Thank you for everything.”  
“I’ll always be here for you.”  
“Thank you.” She hugs him tighter.

MOTS


End file.
